Usuario:Kong00Fantastruco
Mi primer experiencia oficial con la saga The Legend of Zelda fue con The Minish Cap, juego que si bien, no pude termina de la forma debida, termine por disfrutar mucho. Tiempo después tuve la oportunidad de jugar A Link to the Past, titulo con el cual terminaría por encariñarme con la serie. Más adelante, pude conseguir una Nintendo Game Cube en conjunto con The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess --Mi juego preferido de toda la franquicia--. Todo esto sucedió en el año de 2010, año en el cual inicie mi aventura a lado de Nintendo. Cerca de la llegada de The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword --El día 4 de Noviembre de 2011, para ser especifico--, una pequeña chispa de imaginación se encendió dentro de mi interior, provocando el inicio de mi más grande proyecto: Un fanfic dedicado a The Legend of Zelda. Los meses pasaron y la historia avanzaba, hasta que un día logre ponerle fin. Estaba contentó con lo obtenido, pero a su vez, una parte de mi no me dejaba avanzar, por lo que, siempre regresaba a arreglar uno que otro detalle. Pase dos años completos dándole forma a esa historia hasta que la escuela me empezó a exigir más. De esa forma fue como termine por abandonar esa historia por dos años, hasta que una noche caminando hacia el autobús, mire la zona deportiva de la escuela superior a la que asisto y regreso a mi aquella historia que había abandonado. En ese momento supe que podía hacer algo mejor y me dedique de lleno a ella. Una cosa me llevó a la otra, y sin darme cuenta, construí un argumento solido, pero con algunas inconsistencias. Esas inconsistencias me motivaron a crear un nuevo personaje, pero con una actitud completamente diferente. Fue entonces que comencé con una nueva historia que, si bien, no tenia el mismo argumento de la anterior, si conservaba ciertos detalles. Los meses pasaban y para mi, era cada vez más divertido y emocionante dar vida a esas historias, dando como resultado el nacimiento de una tercera. Con la experiencia de las dos historias anteriores, di lo mejor de mi mismo para la creación de este argumento. Ya no se trataba de bien o mal, me enfoque en hacer algo que llegara a un punto más alto. Todo fue terminado en el año de 2016, pero mi mente no se encontraba satisfecha. Recuerdo que en plena Noche Buena del año 2016, salí a la calle en compañía de mis primos, y quemando algunos cohetes, observe como tres de ellos volaron por todos lados hasta que, sorprendentemente, chocaron en el mismo punto. La idea de juntar mis tres historias había nacido con esa imagen, así que, me puse manos a la obra tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de unirlas con la mayor de las lógicas. Solo tarde seis meses en darle forma al argumento preliminar. Estaba tan feliz con ello que, sin pensarlo mucho, corrí junto a mis amigos y comencé a platicarles lo que había creado a lo largo de los años. Uno de ellos me pidió que lo escribiera para poder leerlo, por lo que me a la tarea de hacerlo sin ningún resultado en ese año. Algo le hacia falta al argumento, por lo que me demore. Durante las festividades de ese año, pase día y noche tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de unir mis historia junto a las de Nintendo. Cansado de buscar, decidí volver a jugar The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess para aclarar las ideas. Todo iba normal hasta que una escena me hizo preguntarme algo que nunca había pensado. Saque el disco y coloque el de The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker para corroborar mi nueva idea, la cual no tardo en quedar demostrada. Hice una ultima parada en The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past solo para terminar de confirmarlo. Todo esto me dio la suficiente confianza, las bases y un motivo por el cual plasmar esa historia. Desde Enero del año 2018 me he esforzado mucho en escribir la obra que, tal vez, pueda guiar a los fanáticos y a la saga misma, en dirección de un nuevo y brillante futuro. Realizare lo posible para convencer a nuestros administradores de que me dejen subir la primera historia de la trilogía que he creado y con ello, espero lograr lo imposible: Dar verdadero sentido a esta nuestra franquicia de vídeo juegos preferida.